


Vines of the Forest

by samuelbyrnes



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Inflation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: One of the last things Daryl remembered was going out to hunt for food. Winter was coming and the communities needed the extra meat to get them through the cold months ahead. If he dug deep enough, he could vaguely remembering seeing something strange in the distance and, thinking it too weird to investigate, had turned away from it. He had intended to leave it alone, but it seems that whatever it was had other ideas. His last clear memory was the feeling of something running into him and wrapping around him, effectively suffocating him until he blacked out.For Kinktober 2019: Tentacles/Distention





	Vines of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm aware of just how late I am in posting these; life and other things got in the way, so here we are. I am working on the others, so those will be posted when I have the time (and when I get them written).
> 
> Second...do vines count as tentacles? Because that's what I'm doing here and, for the record, I have no idea where this came from, so...enjoy?

One of the last things Daryl remembered was going out to hunt for food. Winter was coming and the communities needed the extra meat to get them through the cold months ahead. If he dug deep enough, he could vaguely remembering seeing something strange in the distance and, thinking it too weird to investigate, had turned away from it. He had intended to leave it alone, but it seems that whatever it was had other ideas. His last clear memory was the feeling of something running into him and wrapping around him, effectively suffocating him until he blacked out. Daryl assumes it was the fever that eventually woke him, panic quickly taking it's place when he realized he was bound between a pair of trees high up in the canopy. Worse, he had been divested of his clothes and gear, leaving him entirely naked and vulnerable to whatever decided to come upon him. His wrists and ankles ached from being bound, their point of contact seeming to flood Daryl with more heat, burning away the panic in a dizzying haze. Slowly, he became aware of a throbbing ache between his legs, a growing want settling deep inside him. He whimpered when a gentle breeze blew by, it's sharp cold bite teasing him with brief relief.

He hadn't realized he closed his eyes until he heard a soft rustling somewhere below him. Slitting his eyes open and looking down, he frowned when he saw what looked like a mass of writhing vines. It kind of looked like what he saw earlier, but he assumed he was seeing things. Apparently not, because that's exactly what he was seeing now, slowly creeping it's way up towards him. He figures he should be panicking more, but who's to say he wasn't having some sort of hallucination? For all he knew, he could be lying in a heap somewhere, sick and dying or something. It had been pretty cold and blustery when he left, after all, so it was possible...right? 

The mass had finally reached Daryl, one vine tentatively reaching out to touch his foot, winding around his leg when he let out a shout. It burned, but the vine was secreting something that eased it into something pleasurable rather than painful. More vines wrapped around him, lighting up Daryl's nerves as they wound their way higher on his body. He shivered when they got close to his cock, whining when it remained untouched. He moaned when a few wrapped around his balls, seeming to cradle them as more vines reached further back. Daryl's eyes rolled when he felt the first proddings to his hole, mouth dropping open when one wiggled it's way inside, closely followed by another. A few vines took advantage of Daryl's open mouth and slid inside, distracting him from the suddenly slick feeling in his ass. He shivered as he swallowed around them, tilting his head back so they could move more freely without making him gag. His jaw ached from being held open, but they didn't relent, inching their way down until Daryl was sure they were going to come out the other end. Eventually, they stopped and Daryl had a few seconds to wonder what was going on when they seemed to shiver and a rush of heat flooded into his stomach. At the same time, he felt the same rush of heat from behind, the vines inside his hole seeming to vibrate with the intensity of it. 

Daryl let out a muffled moan, a feeling of fullness coming over him as he was being filled with the vine's secretion. He was aware of the ache in his stomach as it expanded to take it all, but he ignored it. He ignored the growing cramp in his lower gut as his body struggled to accommodate, too lost in the haze of heat and pleasure. So lost as he was, he all but screamed when a vine finally wrapped around his cock; two squeezes was all it took for him to orgasm, shuddering violently and vision whiting out at the force of it. Darkness danced in his peripherals as he tried to get his breath back, swallowing convulsively around the vines in his throat. His vision was rapidly blurring when he felt the vines pulse and slowly ease themselves up and out, curling around his aching jaw as he gagged and coughed. His mouth and throat felt raw and dehydrated, the taste of candy and dirt heavy on his tongue. He let out a gasping hiss when he felt something press briefly against his hole before sliding in, the vines inside retracting once the thing settled within him. 

A feeling of wrongness creeped into Daryl's head as he was gently removed from his bonds and set down on the ground. After a few more caresses from the vines, it disappeared back into the woods, quiet as it came. Daryl took a few minutes to breath, trying to sort out all the signals his brain was sending him, but soon giving up as it was too much to handle at the moment. Slowly, he opened his eyes, quickly widening when he looked down at himself and saw the roundness of his belly. He pressed one shaking hand against it, then the other, running his fingers and palms over the firm surface, lips set in a deep frown. He figures it was a good thing he was on a hunting trip, since he couldn't go back to Hilltop looking like he just swallowed a beach ball. He figures he'll have a pretty major panic attack over everything that happened, but later. Right now, he has to get dressed, find his gear, then locate the cabin he saw earlier.


End file.
